Anubis Strike Team: Log 1
The following excerpts were taken three days after all the Anubis Operatives were declassified and briefed on their new status. Exempt from this excerpt are the responses from Commander "Scarecrow" as he was unresponsive throughout the interview. Interviewer: So, '''Name, tell me. What are your initial thoughts on this project as a whole?' Alexis Hayes: I have to be honest, I'm shocked at the thought that I could be loose again. Blowing up things is typically a full-time job and I mean, not that I give two shits, but at least it's going to be helping people. I mean, blowing up shit to help people?! It's AMAZING! Chester Thompson: Seems I really don't have much of a choice, do I? But given that my choices are death in prison or death on my feet, it really makes the choice easy. I may be a medic, but I'm quite optimistic I can have fun myself. Danny Mattox: Excited! I'm gonna be able to start fires again! I mean, it's kinda crap that I might die, but holy shit, I'm pissing my pants in happiness! I mean, not literally. This jumpsuit is one piece...it would mean I pissed the whole jumpsuit....which, you know, you can see that I didn't do. Did I mention how EXCITED I AM?! Baxter Duncan: A team of criminals? It's a disaster waiting to happen. All of these individuals are mentally unstable for hence why they're in prison to begin with. I doubt that these individuals will even be able to work together, much less will I be able to. Cooperation isn't going to happen. Serena Talbot: It's a very interesting concept, but I don't think I belong among charlatans and neanderthals who could barely shoplift a pack of gum from the store. It's going to be a poorly executed idea and I don't think anyone will get along. Shuysky Yanovich: A team of criminals is quite possibly the worst idea that anyone could've thought of. But, on the other side of the coin, I can work with similar mindsets and possibly, or rather most likely, raise some hell. It's going to be interesting, that is for sure. I'nterviewer: Have any of you met the other inmates before? If not, what are your thoughts on your teammates?' Alexis Hayes: I've heard about Chester before when he flooded the New York subway system with nerve gas. His dad was that one guy that founded Paragon Industries, so, it's going to be kinda weird working with him. Same goes with the two spies on the team. Not exactly the same level of crimes we have done, so here's to learning new things. Chester Thompson: Quite honestly, my "teammates" as you would call them are nothing more than terrorists and traitors. I don't like it, but I think....I'm going to have to do it anyhow. Danny Mattox: Oh yeah! I met Alex back in '04 at a Radiohead concert. Hah, there was this one time when I accidentally tipped over her drink and she almost killed me! But jokes aside, I think it's gonna be fun meeting up with Alex again. The spies though, that's gonna be the challenge. Baxter Duncan: My thoughts? Well...I've heard of a few of the criminal's exploits during my time in Interpol. I mean, from firebombing Boston to the bombing of Greece...there's no way I wouldn't have heard of it. But as teammates? Oh no, I don't think they would make good teammates...at....all. Serena Talbot: [''Serena proceeded to laugh for several minutes before breaking down in laughter. No answer was achieved from this and the question was dropped.] Shuysky Yanovich: [Shuysky simply stared at the interviewer before scoffing and remaining silent. No answer was achieved from this and the question was dropped.] I'nterviewer: What are your thoughts on your commander? ' Alexis Hayes: Interesting character to say the least. I think he's the only one of the whole team that's committed crimes that are a lot more serious but hasn't actually done them in person. Still, to be able to organize and run a black market site, he's got to be organized. Chester Thompson: I don't like him. He worked on the company against my dad. Whether or not that he is leading us, I'm not gonna listen to that shit-stain. Commander or not, I'm not giving him the time of day. Danny Mattox: The man went on a one-man crime wave!! HE MADE A MECH FROM LITTLE ROBOTS! I'M SO FUCKING EXCITED. He's like the role-model I've been waiting for my whole life! I swear, I think the only time I've ever been more excited is when I burnt the city of Boston to the ground! Baxter Duncan: Wheeler must be a decent leader if the CIA themselves put him in the spot. I can't speak for the man himself, but I've bought from Manticore before and they make excellent quality firearms. I'm open to having him as a commander, as long as he knows what he's doing. Serena Talbot: Wheeler. He seems to be very introverted and commander may not be the right role for him. He's going to sink the first mission, I can already feel it in my fur. Shuysky Yanovich: